


Lap Dance

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ needs a favor from Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap Dance

AJ: _Kev, I need to ask a big favor. Can we do lunch?_

Kevin raised a thick eyebrow at his cell phone. His first thought was that AJ's favor somehow involved the wedding, but he couldn't think of anything in particular. Maybe AJ needed help planning his bachelor party? Kevin grimaced at that, sorely remembering that AJ had promised Kevin a big bachelor party back when he got married to Kris; but that never happened, and Kevin was left high and dry, ending up at a local bar with a few close friends to celebrate instead. Kevin thought why should he help AJ plan his bachelor party when his had fallen through? But then he remembered that that was over a decade ago, and it was stupid to hold onto such a grudge. Anyway, AJ was his friend.

So, he texted AJ back.

Kevin: _What's the favor?_

AJ: _I'll tell you at lunch. Our usual place. 12:30 sound good?_

Kevin audibly groaned, and felt slim arms wrap around his waist. A petite warm body melded into his back as Kris stood on her tip toes to peer over his shoulder.

“Who ya textin'?” she asked cheerfully, pressing a kiss on his neck.

“AJ,” Kevin replied, “He wants me to meet him for lunch.”

“Oh, cool, that should be fun. Tell him I said hi!” Kristin said, and playfully patted him on the butt before wandering past him, into the kitchen.

Kevin: _Okay. Kris says hi._

AJ: _Don't be late, although I don't know why I bother saying that. Tell her I say hi back._

“AJ says hi back,” Kevin called into the kitchen.

 

Kevin arrived at their “usual place” at exactly 12:46, and watched AJ make a show of impatiently tapping his foot outside the restaurant. Kevin just gave him a big smile and a near-suffocating hug, which AJ wriggled out of so he could drag Kevin inside.

It's a panini place. They'd been coming here for years, just the two of them, since they first stumbled upon it during the Never Gone tour.

Kevin ordered a smoked gouda and prosciutto panini and AJ got mozzarella and tomato and they carried their sandwiches over to a table by a window. AJ perched on the high stool and immediately dug into his food, while Kevin watched him for a moment. He chuckled as a few crumbs got caught in AJ's beard, and then he took a bite out of his own sandwich.

AJ began his small talk, and Kevin knew, from years of interacting with the man, that AJ was dancing happily around the real subject, trying too hard to appear like he had no urge to unveil his favor to Kevin. When Kevin finished the first half of his sandwich, he decided it'd been long enough.

“So what's the favor you wanted from me?” he asked, interrupting AJ in the middle of a story about his dog having pooped in the neighbor's yard. He took a sip from his bottle of Pure Fiji Essence Ridiculously Overpriced Spring Water, wondering briefly why he spent $4.39 on water, while AJ responded.

“I'll tell you after lunch,” AJ said. “We're gonna take a drive.”

“How long of a drive?” Kevin questioned, looking unconvinced.

AJ shrugged. “'Bout half an hour.”

Kevin squinted and lowered his eyebrows, thinking. Where could that possibly be? They were in the middle of LA right now. It could be anywhere.

“Can you at least give me a hint?” Kevin tried.

AJ gave him a toothy grin. “It has to do with the wedding.”

 _Bachelor party_ , Kevin thought. _I knew it_.

“More specifically,” AJ added, waggling his eyebrows, “the honeymoon.”

Okay, now Kevin was confused.

“What?”

“Ah-ah,” AJ wagged his finger, “finish your panini and I'll go show you.”

 

They both went in AJ's car, because AJ decided he didn't want Kevin to be allowed to back out of the favor and run away.

“Well, I didn't really agree to it yet,” Kevin tried, but he got into AJ's car anyway.

 

He recognized the route after they got out of town, but didn't say anything until they pulled into the parking lot of the large warehouse, the space the Boys rented for tour rehearsals.

“Are we going to dance?” Kevin asked sarcastically, getting out of the car and shutting the door. He stretched, his t-shirt lifting slightly, and followed AJ to the door of the building. AJ fumbled with his keyring, muttering to himself.

“Which one is it again...,” he trailed off, and Kevin pointed out the small golden key with a piece of blue tape stuck on it. “Oh, right. You still remember!” He shone a smile to Kevin and got one in return.

The door opened with a creak that sent a shiver of nostalgia down Kevin's spine. The place still smelled the same, and the stagnant warm air enveloped him comfortingly. Kevin took a deep breath and wandered to the center of the room while AJ pulled a folding chair out of the corner where most of the oversized or non-valuable items they used on tour were kept.

“So are you gonna tell me what we're doing here?” Kevin asked quietly, eyes twinkling in amusement as AJ struggled to open the chair out in front of him. Kicking it out of frustration, AJ finally unfolded it, and slammed it on the ground.

“Sit!” AJ said, gesturing at it.

“Why?” Kevin asked, unable to contain his smirk.

“Cause! This is the favor I need to ask of you.”

“You took me out here to make me sit in a chair for you?” Kevin asked bemusedly, but took a seat anyway, noticing with slight discomfort that AJ had faced the chair away from the wall of mirrors they used for practice. “Do you want me to pose?” He propped a fist under his chin, raised an eyebrow, and curved his lips slightly in what he called his 'pensive' look.

AJ just rolled his eyes at him. And cleared his throat. Kevin sat up straight.

“Okay!” AJ announced, fingering the bottom of his shirt briefly before straightening his arms to his sides. “I am going to give you a lap dance!”

Kevin laughed. “What?”

“A lap dance,” AJ repeated firmly.

Kevin's smile fell. “Are you serious right now? This is what you wanted me to do?”

“Yup!” AJ nodded, placing his hands on his hips and swaying from side to side.

“What's – I'm not sure I understand,” Kevin said slowly.

“I need someone to practice on,” AJ told him, “so I can give Rochelle the ride of her life on our wedding night-”

“Okay, that's a bit too much detail,” Kevin waved him off. “For real? You? Of all people, _you_ need to practice lap dancing?”

“I mean – yeah,” AJ shrugged. He cast his eyes downward, and Kevin could actually feel AJ's own enthusiasm draining from the idea. “I thought – I just really want our honeymoon to be perfect, and I even choreographed a whole thing and – hey, don't laugh, you jerk!”

“AJ, you know how to dance,” Kevin told him, amused, “I've seen you give lap dances to total strangers! You're surprisingly really good at it. You don't need to practice. And you certainly don't need to practice on me.”

“Why not?” AJ asked, “Besides, I thought you'd enjoy this!”

Kevin laughed again. “What?”

“Remember that time you were drunk and we made out?”

Kevin blinked several times.

“AJ, that was... over twelve years ago.”

“Okay, but you gotta admit – there was a fire there,” AJ said, “Don't you remember? God, I do. I nearly came in my pants!”

“You did?” Kevin asked, amazed.

“Yup!” AJ said, “And I figured, like, you'd be the least awkward out of all my friends to do this with-”

“Oh, that sure as hell ain't true,” Kevin interrupted, “Howie's probably the only one who would be weirder to do this to than me. _Especially_ since we made out drunk that one time!”

“It, uh,” AJ muttered, “it happened more than once. There was a time you were really, _really_ drunk. And -”

“I know, I remember that, too. This is exactly why this isn't a good idea,” Kevin decided, and he stood up, turning away from AJ. “It's just gonna be weird. This is really weird right now.”

“Kevin,” AJ grasped his arm, “Kevin look at me!”

Kevin sighed and turned, only to be greeted with AJ pouting at him with those big brown eyes.

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then opened them again, looking more softly at AJ.

“I swear,” he said, “even Kris can't make me feel as guilty as you can.”

“So you'll do it? Kevin, seriously – all you got to do is just sit there. I'll do all the work!” AJ punctuated that with a flirtatious grin. “Please?”

“Fine, although it's not like I can just leave,” Kevin sighed again, and plopped back down on the seat, getting comfortable. “You're the one who drove me here. Do you have music?”

AJ frowned.

“Think there's an old CD player around here somewhere.”

As AJ scavenged the place for music, Kevin watched, and became increasingly nervous. What if the secret attraction he'd held for AJ for years showed? What if he couldn't control himself – what if AJ could _tell_? While Kevin wasn't head over heals for AJ or anything like that, he'd held a small inexplicable desire for him that he'd developed somewhere down the line of knowing him, and he was never able to shake it off. It was sure to show the moment AJ started grinding on him.

So there it was, and AJ was probably going to think Kevin was a freak if he got turned on from this.

And this was AJ after all, so Kevin probably _was_ going to get turned on from this.

He was shaken from his thoughts by AJ's triumphant shout as he picked up a small purple CD player from the pile in the corner.

“Got it!” he shouted, and skipped over to the nearest electrical outlet, wallet chain jingling against his belt, to plug it in. “Dude, wasn't this Fatima's? She loved this shitty little thing.”

“Yeah – think it was,” Kevin replied. He folded his hands in his lap, then thought that looked weird. He crossed his legs, leaned back, and let out a long breath. _It's gonna be okay_ , he thought, _just don't get caught up in the moment too much_.

“Alright!” AJ said, finding a radio station, then wiping his hands on his pants. “This thing is so dusty....” He stood up and moved away, and the signal was lost. “What the fuck!” AJ stooped down and fussed with the antennae some, and Kevin stared unabashedly at him while he was faced away. His shirt was riding up and his pants were riding down, revealing a small expanse of tan skin. Kevin could plainly see that AJ wasn't wearing underwear.

He shut his eyes, willing his heartbeat to slow. When he opened them, he saw AJ kick back up off the ground and wander over to him.

“Luckily,” he said, as Kevin's ears tuned into the music, “the only station we can get is classic rock. I think that'll work for me. What about you?”

“That's fine by me,” Kevin told him, giving his best smile. AJ smiled back and stepped closer, placing his arms on the back of the chair, over Kevin's shoulders. Now, his lips were close to Kevin's ear as he spoke again, his smoker's voice especially raspy at a low volume.

“Remember, Kev.... This is practice. I'm gonna need real results from you here to make sure I'm doing this right. Alright?”

“Okay,” Kevin nodded, suddenly finding AJ's heat and smokey scent dizzying.

“Seriously – if you get hard -”

“AJ!”

“Sorry. But, you know. If you do... it's totally cool. Preferred, actually.”

Kevin managed a glare as AJ pulled away to look at him.

“Oh, yeah,” AJ grinned, “Displeased Kevin! Nothing to get me in the mood more!” AJ cleared his throat and played with the bottom of his shirt again. “Okay. You ready?”

“Does it matter?” Kevin said drily.

AJ smiled reassuringly at him and shook out his arms. “Alright, I'm gonna start now.”

AJ closed his eyes and nodded his head to the music for a little bit, allowing himself to get into it. As soon as AJ began swaying his hips, Kevin knew he was fucked.

 

AJ sauntered away from him first, turning his back. To the music, what Kevin faintly registered as a Bon Jovi song, AJ leaned forward, popped out his butt, and began rolling it slowly; he soon straightened up, raising his arms above his head. Kevin tried to focus on the intricate designs on AJ's arms, deciding AJ had gotten more tattoos since he'd seen him last, but his eyes kept being drawn south.

“Are you -” Kevin cleared his throat, “-are you going to dance to a specific song for Rochelle?”

“Actually, I was gonna sing while I danced,” AJ admitted, turning around but still moving to the music. Kevin swallowed hard.

“Singing and dancing,” Kevin managed, “you should join a boy band.”

“Cute,” AJ snorted, and Kevin knew that AJ had to see him blushing. _He didn't mean_ you're _cute, idiot._

“What are you gonna sing?”

“A song I wrote,” AJ said, moving close to him. He placed his hand in Kevin's hair and held his face still while he leaned in close to Kevin's ear. “You're so hot, baby,” he breathed, “God, I love you.” He ran both his hands down Kevin's thighs, and Kevin knew his blush had reached his ears by now. AJ didn't show any sign of noticing.

“AJ, can you, um – keep the talking there to a minimum?”

“Sorry,” AJ said, “but it's true – you are hot. And I know you know it.”

 _And you do love me_ , Kevin thought. It shouldn't be hard to say. _We've been friends for over 17 years_. _This shouldn't be so awkward_. Then again, maybe it was only awkward for Kevin. AJ moved around the back of the chair and caressed Kevin's arms, pressing his lips close to Kevin's ear again. He let out a hot, wordless breath, and Kevin shut his eyes, tilting his head back. AJ's warmth disappeared then reappeared in front of him on his lap. Kevin opened his eyes to watch as AJ began a slow grind, just barely touching Kevin's thighs, lifting, lowering, lifting, lowering.... The whole time, AJ's dark eyes never left Kevin's, and Kevin's cheeks only turned redder. AJ turned again, then was back in Kevin's lap, circling his ass in such a way that gave the older man a strong urge to touch. But he curled his hands into fists and left them at his sides.

“Damn,” he mouthed, and bit his lip as he watched AJ move. It was hypnotic. It was one thing to watch the man do it to someone else – he could laugh about it. Here, with just the two of them, he was at a loss. He didn't know the appropriate way to react. AJ had wanted “real results.” Kevin could only hide so much, and he could only fake so much. He could go for over-enthusiasm.... Maybe grab a handful of skin. But that wasn't proper lap dance etiquette.

AJ spun around again; his thighs squeezed Kevin's, and Kevin stopped thinking.

“Close your legs, Kev. Damn, this chair's too small....”

Kevin obeyed, and watched as AJ climbed onto the chair on his knees, so close to him, and continued swaying his hips rhythmically, now to a song by The Who. Kevin didn't even remember the song changing, because the volume on the radio was fairly low, and because AJ... AJ's presence was loud enough to distract him from anything else in the room.

AJ unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt, and Kevin's hands shot up to his wrists in panic.

“Um...,” the older man said, gripping him.

“It's okay, Kev – I'm not gonna get naked or anything,” AJ chuckled, then added, darkly and with a toothy grin, “Unless you want me to....”

Kevin let go, and AJ just about shoved his chest into Kevin's face before climbing back down and sitting fully in his lap. Kevin automatically placed his hands on AJ's hips so his friend didn't fall off.

It continued on like this, painstakingly, for what felt like at least ten minutes. AJ seemed to stop dancing and moved onto merely grinding into Kevin's lap. He wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and didn't take his eyes off him for a second. At least, not immediately.

Kevin watched them flicker away after a few minutes, as though unsure, and then suddenly they were back on his and so much darker. AJ's mouth fell agape just slightly, and he leaned forward, obscuring his face from Kevin's view and resting his head on Kevin's shoulder.

He let out a shaky noise into Kevin's ear, halfway between a breath and a sigh, and that's when Kevin realized, stunned, that AJ was pleasuring himself.

“A-AJ,” Kevin croaked, his throat suddenly very dry. He felt the heat in him that had been threatening to stir begin to surface, and he knew this had to stop before it went too far.

“Sh, Kev, sh, just enjoy,” AJ said, and that was exactly what Kevin wanted to do. But... he couldn't. Could he?

AJ rocked against him with increasing fervor. Kevin swore that small lump protruding from AJ's jeans and rubbing against his waist was a hard cock, but he was afraid to look down to see. Not that he could. His chin was pressed into AJ's shoulder.

AJ let out a steady pace of shuddering breaths against Kevin's ear, and Kevin adjusted in the chair as much as he could with AJ's weight on him, to make this a more pleasurable experience for himself. Ah, right there. Kevin's eyelids fell close. The heaviest parts of AJ's thrusts were now hitting him at an exact angle. He only needed it harder... deeper.

He hooked his hands together behind AJ's back and pulled him closer. AJ kept going, his pace relentless. Kevin remained silent, trying to hold back his own shaking breaths, maintaining his usual calm and collected vibe as best he could. That didn't last long. Soon, he gave himself away with a quiet whimper, and AJ ground even harder.

“How am I doing?” the tattooed man said into his neck.

“Good,” Kevin gasped.

He felt his climax quickly approaching. It built up steadily, filling from his toes up to his chest. AJ was giving him friction at just the right spot, at just the right speed.

“AJ,” he tried again, his voice cracking, knowing it was hopeless. “If you don't stop, I'm gonna -”

Suddenly AJ rose off him to his feet. Kevin's eyes snapped open in surprise, his body falling back a level from the brink. AJ was at his side now, and placed his hand over Kevin's crotch, working him up quickly to where he had been and making him spill over the edge. Kevin's orgasm hit jaggedly, and he nearly fell off the chair as his groin throbbed with overwhelming pleasure. His mouth fell open and he managed not to moan AJ's name as he bucked desperately into AJ's hand. When the waves subsided, his body slackened, and he was a liquid form of himself, halfway off the chair.

“You good, Kev?” AJ asked, a bit breathlessly, giving a few more pleasant rubs before he removed his hand.

Kevin straightened in the chair, embarrassment settling in. AJ McLean had just made him cum. AJ McLean had just made him cum in his pants. And now he was uncomfortably wet. He sorely wished he'd worn underwear today. This problem wouldn't be easily fixed.

“Yeah,” Kevin answered shakily. “A-are you good?” He glanced down, seeing AJ was still hard in his pants. “Do you need me to....” He reached out his hand.

“Don't worry about that. That's not part of the routine,” AJ said seriously, “my pleasure is going to come much later than hers that night.”

Hers? Oh, right. Rochelle. AJ was getting married in a month. To Rochelle. That's why they were here. That's why AJ had just....

“Uh...,” Kevin said.

“You are really hot when you cum, by the way,” AJ told him. “I always thought you had to have an ugly orgasm face because you look so good all the time. But no, you actually are flawless.”

Kevin raised his eyebrows and shook his head slightly, in disbelief.

“What...,” he tried. How could AJ talk so casually about this?

AJ left him, to go unplug the radio. When he came back, he looked uncharacteristically bashful.

“Hey, Kev, um.... I know I just said don't worry about it but....” He looked down and gestured toward his crotch. “I don't think I'm gonna make it on the ride back if I don't....”

Kevin tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a cough.

“You want me to -”

“So I'm gonna go rub one out in the bathroom before we – ” AJ continued, then looked at Kevin in surprise. “Wait, what?”

“Oh – I thought you wanted me to... you know....” Kevin stood up and pretended to be straightening out his clothing so he didn't have to look AJ in the face. He adjusted the front of his pants uncomfortably.

“Wanted you to what?” AJ said, loudly, and Kevin realized the younger man was suddenly much closer.

“Wanted me to, um, do it for you. Since you just, you know.”

“You wouldn't, like, mind?” AJ said, brushing his hand against Kevin's arm.

“I mean, well. Do you want me to?” Kevin asked.

“Kinda,” AJ said, “if you want to.”

“Okay. Pull down your pants and get comfortable in that chair,” Kevin directed.

“I feel like you're my doctor suddenly,” AJ joked as he did what he was told. He pulled his pants down to his ankles and sat down. “God,” he said, wiggling around slightly. “I'll never look at this chair the same way again....”

Kevin didn't respond. He was too busy staring at AJ's hard cock standing at attention between the younger man's thighs. He had no clue how he was going to do this.... Well, he knew _how_ to do it, cause he'd done it to himself before on many occasions. But why did he volunteer to do this? What if he got AJ's cum all over him? He'd never been presented an opportunity like this, so blatantly – should he just go for it? And where was this going to leave them as friends?

“You gonna administer the prostate exam now, Dr. Richardson?” AJ said sarcastically when Kevin hadn't budged. “Want me to flip over onto my knees?”

“Sorry. Just thinking,” Kevin apologized.

“Thinkin' bout what? The Spanish Inquisition?”

Kevin chuckled and moved in.

“Cause no one expects the --” AJ cut himself off with a pleased moan as Kevin's hand, lubricated with a little bit of spit, wrapped around him and started to jerk. “Oh, now _that's_ nice....”

Both men didn't talk for a while. Occasionally, AJ would grab Kevin around the wrist and guide him for a few strokes. Kevin studied AJ's face, watching as his big brown eyes got glossier and glossier, staring desperately just past Kevin's shoulder.

“Let me know when you're about to cum,” Kevin told him, and AJ nodded, before letting out a gasp and dropping his head back. His hips were pushing up off the chair now.

“Kev,” AJ tried.

“Yeah, AJ, I got you. Gonna make you feel good.”

“Kev, did you – was my dance – good? D'ya think Ro....”

“We'll talk about that after,” Kevin said, placing one hand on AJ's cheek. AJ nuzzled him, his beard scratching against Kevin's fingers.

“Oh,” AJ sighed, and bucked particularly high, his hand shooting to Kevin's again to guide. He squeezed Kevin's hand more tightly around himself. “Kev, I....”

Kevin couldn't peel his eyes off the sexed up man if he wanted to. He watched as AJ turned his eyes to his, the younger man's long dark lashes threatening to close on their own.

“Kev,” he said again, and that was definitely in the cadence of a moan. Kevin recorded that sound and locked it in the back of his mind for the rest of his life.

“Yes, AJ.”

“ _Kev_!”

“You're almost there, babe,” Kevin told him, finding his pants becoming rather constricting again. AJ's fist tightened even more around his.

“Kevin, I'm _there_!” AJ nearly shouted, his head dropping back as his hips suspended completely off the chair. AJ's hand jerked Kevin's along his dick several times. Kevin bit his lip as he felt hot semen drip onto his knuckles, but he didn't take his eyes off of AJ's beautiful face until it was over and he felt AJ's hand go slack. AJ settled back down onto the chair, his ass almost completely off of it, much like the position Kevin had been in not more than ten minutes ago. He slowly opened two very satisfied brown eyes. Kevin pulled his hand loose, finding himself oddly tempted to lick the new substance off of his fingers. He didn't.

“Yeah,” AJ said. “Oh, wow...yeah.”

He slowly pulled himself off the chair, still recovering, and slid up his pants most of the way. He looked down, noticing a few specks of sperm on his thigh.

“I'm gonna go clean up,” AJ said. “Damn.”

Kevin followed him into the bathroom, AJ holding up his unbuttoned jeans with his clean hand. Kevin turned on the water pressure, which they usually left off when the warehouse wasn't being used, and the two took turns washing their hands. Kevin grabbed some paper towels and opened his pants to clean away all signs of his had pleasure.

He tossed the paper towels in the garbage can, and led AJ back into the large room.

“So, um,” AJ said as Kevin struggled with his zipper. “Is there anything I can improve upon?”

“What?” Kevin grunted, finally finishing with his pants. He turned around to see AJ much closer to him than he'd anticipated.

“You know. The dance routine. Was it good?”

Kevin couldn't hold back a laugh.

“AJ!” he said, “What the hell do you _think_ , man?”

AJ smiled proudly and cast his eyes to the side.

“Well... I say it could still use some work.”

“Alexander James McLean,” Kevin began, drawing AJ's eyes back to his, “you made me cum in my pants. Believe me, not many people can say that. I'm pretty sure you're about as good as you can get.”

“I don't know, Kev. Maybe we should meet again next week so I can practice some more.”

“Right,” Kevin chuckled.

“And maybe you can teach me to ballroom dance,” AJ suggested.

“Really? That seems a bit too traditional for you,” Kevin said, and the two of them began walking toward the door, feeling their time there had come to an end.

“Yeah, well.” AJ cut off, and he paused at the door. Kevin waited for him to proceed, but he instead turned to face the older man. “Um.” He scratched his head, under his newsboy cap. Kevin felt himself blushing. He had been wondering how long it would take for this to become awkward, and it looked like it just had. Kevin shifted from one foot to the other, then shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Um,” AJ said again. And then before Kevin could say anything, AJ had his hands on his face, pulling him down to his level. He kissed him firmly. Kevin started to step back, knowing this was a bad idea, but AJ followed him, and he bumped into part of a piece of staging that had been left against the wall. Jostled slightly, he placed his hands on AJ's waist and let AJ lead the kiss, joining his tongue in only when AJ's poked through his lips.

They kissed for a minute before AJ seemed to decide that was enough. He let go of Kevin and smiled up at him.

“I suppose I should drop you off back at your car, huh?” he said.

“Yeah...,” Kevin said, and slipped out the door after AJ, waiting as AJ locked it.

 

“So can we do this again next week?” AJ asked as Kevin climbed out of his car back at the restaurant parking lot.

“Oh – uh. I mean. Yeah,” Kevin stammered.

“Great! I wanna be able to make you cum with a little less dry-humping.”

“Well, you're pretty good at the dry-humping thing. I'm lucky I lasted as long as I did,” Kevin told him, shutting the door and leaning against the window.

AJ gave him a big grin.

“Thanks! I try! And hey, maybe it can be like an actual dress-rehearsal next time. I'll wear the outfit I have planned and everything!”

Kevin grimaced as though he wasn't slightly interested by the idea.

“Yeah, okay,” he said.

“I've even got a little bow tie. You'll love it,” AJ told him, “Chippendale type stuff.”

Kevin chuckled.

“Alright. I'll see you next week,” Kevin said, patting the door and turning to head for his own car.

“Bye, Kev!”

At least this time he would know what to expect – no more surprises. AJ's outfit might throw him for a loop, though.

He laughed at that.

AJ would never be predictable.


End file.
